As computer networks (both wired and wireless) become ubiquitous, with higher data rates and lower latencies, the real-time or near real-time delivery of multimedia content (e.g., music, movies, and the like) via computer networks is supplementing traditional distribution channels, such as the sale/rental of physical media (e.g., DVDs). This trend is expected to continue, and indeed many predict that on-demand streaming of multimedia content will become the primary means of content distribution to end users.
FIG. 1 depicts a representative network system 10, as currently widely deployed. A Content Provider (CP) network 12, including a plurality of Content Provider servers 14 (CP1 . . . CPn), connects to the Internet Backbone 15. The CPs pay an Internet backbone provider for access to the backbone bandwidth, and charge subscribers for access to content. FIG. 1 also depicts a representative network 16 of an Access/Network Service Provider (ANP), a subset of which is known as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), also connected to the Internet Backbone 15. The ANPs also pay for Internet backbone 15 connectivity, and charge subscribers for network access (e.g., flat monthly fee, bandwidth usage fees, etc.).
Users receive content from CPs across the Internet backbone 15 and through the ANP network 16. In particular, content flows from CP servers 14, across the backbone 15 to an edge node 18 of the ANP network 16, and from there to an end user device 22, such as a computer terminal, set-top box, gaming console, DVR, or similar content-rendering or content-storage device. Of course, the networks 12, 15, 16 include nodes not depicted in FIG. 1 for clarity. For example, the CP network 12 includes subscriber databases, content databases, web sever nodes for direct access and content ordering via a web browser, and the like. An Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA) server 20 is depicted in the ANP network 16 as one example of an accounting server (which may also exist in the CP network 12).
The growth of CPs (e.g., Netflix, Hulu, Lulu, and the like) and the volume and variety of content they offer for streaming to the end user devices 22 has recently exploded, and continues to grow as more CPs are formed, and content owners license more content for streaming distribution. This growth has caused enormous traffic growth in the ANP network 16, to handle not only the massive bandwidth, but also its high Quality of Service (QoS) demands. Currently, there is no technical mechanism for ANPs to charge CPs for the delivery of the CPs' content to the end users—the CPs' delivery costs terminate at the Internet backbone 14. In order for ANPs to expand their network 16 infrastructure to handle the increase in bandwidth and QoS requirement, ANPs must be able to charge the originator of the traffic for its delivery to end users.
Additionally, the ANPs currently have no way to differentiate different traffic types from CPs, where some traffic requires a high QoS and other traffic can tolerate a lower QoS, such as non-guaranteed bit-rate. Since the ANPs cannot differentiate these traffic types, they cannot charge for them accordingly. Some ANPs have implemented bandwidth caps and/or additional fees for bandwidth in excess of predetermined amounts. These approaches are unpopular with subscribers, and do not address the QoS and Quality of Experience issues.